


Soulmates & First Dates

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Coffee Shops, Comeplay, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Klaine, Kurt's 19 and Blaine's 18, M/M, Meant To Be, Movie Night, New York City, Sexual Content, Showers, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's a 19 year old NYADA student; Blaine is an 18 year old who works at a coffee shop. Since their 18th birthdays, they've had their soulmates name on their right wrists, and they've been searching for that person ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates & First Dates

Kurt doesn't have much time before he has to be at NYADA but he stops at a coffee shop near his apartment anyway.

"I'll have a Nonfat Mocha, please." Kurt says while still looking at the menu.  
"Name?" The worker says, pulling out a sharpie.  
"Kurt."

The man stops and stares at Kurt, and Kurt's about to hand him the money when he realizes the man practically looking into his soul with his unbelievably hazel eyes.  
They both stare at each other in silence until a teenage girl waiting in line clears her throat.

Blaine snaps out of it and says "Sorry, sir. Nonfat Mocha. Right away."  
Kurt reaches out to hand the man his money when he stops dead in his tracks and sees the words upon the worker's wrist.  
Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.  
Kurt blinks to make sure he's not seeing things and looks up at the man.

"Blaine Devon Anderson?" Kurt says as the man, Blaine, stares at the words on Kurt's wrist.  
"Oh. My. God. Kurt?" Blaine practically shouts in excitement, tears escaping.  
"Wait, are y'all seriously soulmates meeting in a coffee shop? Sorry to butt in, but this is too cute." The girl waiting behind Kurt in line adds.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and laugh because yeah, this just happened.

"Okay, Kurt. Shit, sorry. We've been holding up the line."

Kurt finally gets his Nonfat Mocha and leaves with a wave to Blaine. They didn't have time to talk; at least Blaine added his phone number along with the words "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" above it on his cup.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt goes back the next day, and sees that Blaine's working again.  
"Hello there." Kurt says smugly.

Blaine quickly turns around to look at Kurt, automatically realizing who he is just by his voice.  
"Kurt. Hi." Blaine whispers with wide eyes.  
"Nonfat Mocha, please. Oh, and a date tonight." Kurt demands sweetly.  
"Coming right up, sir." Blaine replies cheekily.

Kurt definitely notices the lingering touch as Blaine hands him his order.  
"Forgetting something?" Blaine calls as Kurt turns to leave.  
Kurt swiftly turns back to smirk at Blaine and says "My apartment at 8. I'll text you the address. See you later, B."

~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt almost trips when he hears a knock at the door. When he opens the door, they both say 'hello' at the same time and giggle.  
"So, um, I didn't cook anyth-"  
"I'm cool with ordering takeout." Blaine reassures him.  
"Okay. I didn't really plan anything so I was just thinking we could watch some movies or something." Kurt offers shyly.  
"Do you have Moulin Rouge?" Blaine asks excitedly.  
"Oh my god. No wonder we're soulmates."

They both stop and look at each other because neither of them have really said anything about being soulmates. That girl at the coffee shop doesn't count.  
"Yeah. Soulmates." Blaine whispers with the biggest smile.  
Blaine places a hand on Kurt's cheek and Kurt melts into it. Kurt's stomach growls, interrupting their little moment.  
"I'll order the takeout." Blaine laughs.  
Kurt yearns for his love's touch as soon as it's gone. Blaine lightly smiles when he notices Kurt's poor attempt at hiding his pout.

They eat and snuggle close while watching Moulin Rouge.  
"Kurt, are you crying?" Blaine asks, holding Kurt tighter.  
"Uh- Um. Yeah, I guess. It's nothing." Kurt admits.  
"What is it?" Blaine murmurs sweetly, dabbing Kurt's tears with his cardigan sleeve.  
"It's stupid, really. I've just always dreamed to sing this song with the person I'm going to marry and-"  
"I've always loved Come What May. I didn't know you could sing. I mean I figured, with your voice being so beautiful. That's not stupid, Kurt.. It's really sweet."

Blaine puts both hands on the sides of Kurt's face and nudges their noses. Kurt shudders and places a hand on the back of Blaine's neck, kissing him deeply. Blaine melts into it and slips his tongue into Kurt's mouth. The quiet apartment is filled with heavy breathing and the smack of their lips, not noticing that the movie has ended. Blaine disconnects their lips to crawl into Kurt's lap, both moaning when their hips make contact.

"B- Blaine, are you sure? I mean I know we're soulmates bu-"  
"Exactly, love. We're soulmates so it's not like this will be a mistake. Besides, you know you can't wait either." Blaine interrupts with a smirk, grinding his hips down.  
"Shittt." Kurt says through gritted teeth, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders.  
"Want you so bad, Kurt. You're so beautiful, you don't even know."

Blaine unbuttons Kurt's shirt while Kurt does the same to him. Blaine practically rips his and the older boy's skinny jeans and boxers off. Kurt takes Blaine's cock and uses his pre-come for lubricant, quickly pumping.  
"Fuck. Blaine, touch me." Kurt begs.

They connect their foreheads, mixing their panting breaths together.  
"Y- Yeah, Kurt. I'm close." Blaine scrunches his face.  
"Me too. Fuck. Blaine, you're so hot."

Blaine comes first, a combination of loud curses escaping his lips. He continues to pump Kurt, kneeling and kissing the tip of Kurt's aching cock. That has Kurt coming hard, shouting so loud that the neighbours probably heard. He comes on Blaine's face but Blaine manages to put Kurt's cock in his mouth before Kurt finishes orgasming. He cups and kneads Kurt's balls, and glances up with a sultry expression.  
"Shit, Blaine. I could come just from looking at how wrecked you are."

Blaine chuckles darkly and wipes Kurt's come off his face, moaning when he sucks the come off his fingers.  
"Seriously. You'll be the death of me." Kurt groans.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who's wrecked." Blaine giggles while kissing the tip of Kurt's nose.  
"I love you." Kurt murmurs into Blaine's neck.  
Blaine pulls away to look into the older boy's eyes and says "Love you too."

Kurt rubs his name that's on Blaine's wrist and whispers "Shower?"  
"Lead the way." Blaine whispers back happily.


End file.
